Skylanders Academy Dawn of Darkness
by jedininja30
Summary: The first of the two-parter finale to the Skylanders Academy Story , the Skylanders must face their greatest enemy and the Skylands will never be the same again. The second great war of the Skylands will begin, this is the beginning of the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Skylanders Academy Dawn of Darkness **

**Chapter 1**

Spyro sat in his room alone, he had begun to start writing in a journal to document his thoughts. Today was his first entry.

"dear journal, it's been nearly 3 weeks since the Chronicler left his warning of a dangerous threat coming to the Skylands, the Academy has been rebuilt and the lessons and environment has returned to normal, some of the other Skylanders have started teaching again, Kaossandra says we have some new recruits coming today, I still haven't taken Stealth Elf out on that date yet, we decided to wait till everything was back to normal, and now it has so soon I'm gonna have to face my fear of a date with Stealth Elf, Eon says there's a book in the library that should help them out but there are thousands and thousands of books in there and so far they've had no such luck finding it, I am worried though about this threat Eon says that since the Chronicler broke the rules just to warn us about it, it must be dangerous but I know we can handle it" wrote Spyro.

Outside the sounds of Cadets training could be heard, Stealth Elf was the new combat instructor, she was pushing them to the brink of their abilities so they could improve. God did Spyro like her, he just hoped he doesn't do anything to mess it up.

Suddenly a voice boomed out into the sky.

"Skylanders to Master Kaossandra's office" shouted Eon.

Spyro dashed out of his house and stretched his body before leaping up into the air and taking flight. Within seconds Spyro was at the Academy he was the second person there behind Stealth Elf. Eon and Kaossandra were chatting across the office near her desk. Spyro approached Stealth Elf.

"hey Elfy" said Spyro.

"hey Spyro" said Stealth Elf.

"so um, while we wait for the others to arrive, and now that everything's back to normal how about we go on that date tonight?" asked Spyro.

"yeah sure it will be fun" said Stealth Elf.

Across the room Eon and Kaossandra smiled they heard what Spyro and Stealth Elf were talking about.

"well it's about time" whispered Eon.

"I know right" whispered Kaossandra.

Pretty soon the rest of the Skylanders arrived through the door.

"Master Eon and Master Kaossandra what did you call us for?" asked Eruptor.

"we have called you guys here because we have some new recruits coming in a few minutes and we want a few of you to buddy up with them for the day and introduce them to our Academy" said Kaossandra.

"who did you have in mind?" asked Jet-Vac.

"well I was hoping for Spyro, Stealth Elf and Eruptor to help them, and can one of you cover Stealth Elf's classes?" said Kaossandra.

"I can do it" said Jet-Vac.

"okay, they should be here any second now" said Kaossandra.

As if on cue there was a knock on the door.

"come in" said Kaossandra.

The door opened and in walked Flynn with three young cadets, they walked towards Kaossandra and waited for her to speak, they stayed in silence probably too shy to speak.

"ah thank you Flynn for helping transport the cadets" said Kaossandra.

"of course, if your ever gonna need something or someone to be transported you should always call the greatest pilot in the history of the Skylands" said Flynn with a smug smile on his face.

"thank you, Flynn, you can go now" said Kaossandra.

"no Problem ma'am" said Flynn giving her a half-hearted salute before departing.

"okay Skylanders here are the new recruits, would you like to introduce yourselves" said Kaossandra.

The first recruit stepped forward, a medium sized woman with gorgeous looks and thick flowing red hair the colour of flames, she had slightly red tinted skin with green eyes and wore a blazing red leotard with a pair of thin trousers. She spoke in a smooth gentle voice,

"hello, my name is Vesta" said Vesta.

The second recruit stepped forward, an elf, a male one, he was a few inches taller than Stealth Elf who wore a pair of worn out and torn trousers, he had long black hair tied back, he wore simple white cotton shirt and had a cutlass sheaved at his side, he spoke with a gruff voice.

"the name's Raider" said Raider.

The third recruit stepped forward a young silver dragon, she was a little smaller than Spyro and quite a bit more nimble, she had a couple of markings etched onto the side of her body, the markings consisted of two circles one small and one larger circle on the outside, one marking was black while the other was white. She had a large scar running across her right eye.

"I'm Ouro" said Ouro.

"well it's nice to meet you all" said Spyro.

"okay, so Raider if you'd like to go with Stealth Elf, Ouro with Spyro and Vesta with Eruptor" said Kaossandra.

"okay master" said the trio of recruits.

The recruits walked over to their respective partners and within a few minutes they all went their separate ways.

"so, Raider, where were you before all this?" asked Stealth Elf.

"travelling around the Skylands on a ship, mostly by myself, just exploring the skies as I grew up" said Raider.

"what about your family, surely they wouldn't be too happy on there kid travelling on their own" said Stealth Elf.

"no family I'm afraid, my mum passed away when I was young, my dad well, he wasn't the most savoury of character" said Raider.

As they talked the duo approached the combat arena.

"what do you mean?" asked Stealth Elf.

"my dad was a pirate, plundered the Skylands for treasure, he died when I was 8-years-old, killed trying to bite off more than he could chew, the ship went down and crashed, he didn't survive" said Raider.

"I'm sorry" said Stealth Elf.

"now I carry his sword around, a kind of memento of him and a way for me to make sure his sword actually did some good" said Raider.

"well we are near the arena; you fancy some sparring" said Stealth Elf.

"I thought you'd never ask" said Raider.

The two entered the arena, luckily it was empty there wasn't gonna be any classes for at least another half an hour. Raider stopped at one end and watched as Stealth Elf walked across the arena.

She stopped on the other side and pulled out her blades and got into a battle stance.

"you ready rookie" said Stealth Elf.

"always ready" said Raider.

He unsheaved his cutlass the blade was kept in fine condition and shaped from the tooth of a leviathan. The two readied themselves for a fight. Raider made the first move sprinted forward holding his blade in a defence position. As he got closer Stealth Elf was ready, Raider came within a few feet and swung his sword, Stealth Elf effortlessly dodged the strike and maneuvered round him, she went to put the blade to his but Raider was surprisingly fast he spun on his heels and knocked the blade away with his sword. Stealth Elf quickly attacked again attempting to sweep his legs out, Raider saw the move coming and jumped into the air flipping over Stealth Elf and landing behind her. He jabbed at her his sword, but she blocked it with the blade in her right hand, she rolled over shoulder and got behind him again, she tried again this time successful and swept his legs out beneath him sending the recruit to the dirt, she pressed the blade in her left hand into his throat winning the battle.

"do you concede rookie" asked Stealth Elf.

"you win Master Elf" said Raider.

Stealth Elf stood up and put her blades away, she dusted herself off and offered Raider a hand up. He accepted and was pulled to his feet.

"welcome to the Academy Rookie" said Stealth Elf lightly punching his right shoulder.

**Elsewhere**

While they were doing that Eruptor was busy showing Vesta around.

"so, what's your story if you don't mind me asking?" said Eruptor.

"my family owned a circus growing up hence the leotard, I was a big attraction with my powers and gymnastics" said Vesta.

"helped your not bad looking" said Eruptor, a hint of flirt in his voice.

"thank you, Eruptor was it?" said Vesta.

"yeah, it's Eruptor" said Eruptor.

"anyway, I was a big attraction I can shoot out flames so for the people watching it looked like I was doing gymnastic while on fire, people called me the flaming high-flyer" said Vesta.

"so, what brought you here?" asked Eruptor.

"I used my powers once to stop this guy stealing our money from one of our performances and ever since then I wanted to help people, then my parents told me about this place and I got in touch with Master Kaossandra and she let me test to get in" said Vesta.

"that's awesome, so you can control fire?" asked Eruptor.

"well I can't manipulate it or anything I can just shoot it out of my hands, I also have enhanced strength" said Vesta.

"oh really, how strong are you?" asked Eruptor.

"I can punch rocks to pieces quite easily" said Vesta.

"okay so remind me not to get on your bad side" laughed Eruptor.

"oh, I wouldn't hurt someone as charming as you" said Vesta.

"but don't push me though" added Vesta with a laugh.

The two continued on their walk around the Academy.

While they did that Spyro was with Ouro the two had used their wings, so it was easier and quicker for him to show her everything, now they were on a small island where they could stop and talk it was just a field of grass with a single tall tree, Spyro laid down on the luscious green grass with Ouro sitting down next to him.

"so umm Ouro, I got to ask, do you know the Chronicler" asked Spyro.

Ouro's eyes widened a little in wonder as he said that name.

"yeah he's my grandad, why have you met him" said Ouro.

"yeah, he came to the Academy a few weeks back to warn us about something, when he left, he asked me to say to you for him" said Spyro.

"that's my grandad, he always wanted to take care of me when I was growing up, but his duties stopped that, so my uncle raised me" said Ouro.

"what about your family?" asked Spyro.

Ouro looked down at the ground she gave no response, a tear formed in her right eye.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked" said Spyro.

"it's okay it's not your fault" said Ouro.

The sun was starting to set soon night would fall.

Spyro stared at the sunset Ouro by his side.

"so, what did my Grandad say?" asked Ouro.

"well I don't want to worry you, but he said that there was something dangerous coming to threaten us" said Spyro.

"what a time to choose to become a Skylander eh" said Ouro.

"don't worry, we'll deal with any evil threat it's what we do" said Spyro.

"yeah umm it's getting late I should head back to the master's office I still need to find out where I'll be staying" said Ouro standing up.

"okay, we'll talk soon, remember if you ever need any help, I'm your buddy so I'm here for ya" said Spyro.

"thanks, Spyro" said Ouro before taking flight and flying away.

Spyro watched her fly away and then remembered how late it had gotten.

"oh nelly I need to get ready for my date with Stealth Elf" shouted Spyro.

He stretched out his wings and took flight, as he flew away a figure stood on the island leaning against the tree.

"I'm closer than you think Spyro" said the Figure.

**End of Chapter 1**

**All credit goes to Zeldafan41 for the concept and creation of these characters introduced in this story they are entirely her creation and I hope they make nice additions to the Skylanders Academy story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Skylanders Academy Dawn of Darkness**

**Chapter 2**

Spyro raced around his room trying to get ready quickly. Spyro jumped in his shower to clean himself off he, now that Spyro thought about it he hasn't had a shower in over a month, how he doesn't reek is beyond him. Spyro finished off washing himself and used his flame breath to dry his body quickly his fireproof scales protected him from the heat. For the parts his fire couldn't reach he grabbed a towel and dried himself off. Spyro returned to his room and applied some cologne he kept on his desk.

Over in Stealth Elf's room she was worrying about what to wear, she never had any experience in dressing up. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"come in" said Stealth Elf.

The door opened in walked Vesta.

"hello Master Elf, Eruptor said you had a date tonight and he figured you could use some help" said Vesta.

"thanks, I've never had any real experience with this" said Stealth Elf.

"don't worry with my help we'll find the perfect outfit for you" said Vesta.

The two girls got to work prepping Stealth Elf for her date.

**Back at the Academy**

In the Academy library there was a small group still trying to find the right book, Hugo, Kaossandra, Cynder and Sprocket. They worked effectively but they still came up short.

Just then the door to the library opened and Food Fight wandered in.

"Master Kaossandra are you in here?" asked Food Fight.

"I am here Food Fight, what is it?" asked Kaossandra coming out from behind a bookshelf.

"there's a young man at the front gate with a troll asking for you" said Food Fight.

"KAOS" shouted Kaossandra.

"think so" said Food Fight.

Without even thinking Kaossandra began to sprint out of the library and towards the front gate. She burst out of the door and saw him. Her son sat on the stone steps outside the other cadets avoiding him like he was contagious with some disease.

"Kaos" said Kaossandra.

Kaos stood up and turned to see his mother.

"hello mother how have you been?" asked Kaos.

**5 Minutes Later**

The trio of Kaossandra, Kaos and Glumshanks had all moved to Kaossandra's office to talk.

"son how have you been you've been gone for a while" said Kaossandra.

"yes, like I said when I left, I needed some time to think about who I really am" said Kaos.

"have you decided who you want to be, who you really want to be?" asked Kaossandra.

"yeah, Glumshanks and I have spent our time away in the forests, just thinking, well I was Glummy was just working on some new jokes for his next comedy night" said Kaos.

"that was the most peace I've had since before you were born sir" said Glumshanks.

"anyway, I decided I want to try and give this hero schtick a go, I realised I liked doing good and since now all my family are heroes and fighting for the side of good, I might as well join them" said Kaos.

"well that's great to hear son, it will take a while, but I think everyone will start to warm to the idea of you being on our side" said Kaossandra.

"well they got used to you being the new Headmaster hopefully this will be even easier" said Kaos.

The trio continued to chat as the night continued to fall.

**Back at the Skylanders home**

Spyro had just finished getting ready. He put on a bow tie around his neck. He had no fancy clothes on they never worked given his body shape so a tie was the fanciest thing he could put on. Eruptor came into the room.

"so, my best friend is finally growing up eh" said Eruptor.

"I guess I am Eruptor" said Spyro.

"well I tell ya, it's about dang time you asked her out, you've been fawning over her for months" said Eruptor.

Spyro blushed a little in embarrassment.

"I have not" said Spyro.

"yeah you have buddy, but don't worry tonight will go fine, you two will have a lot of fun" said Eruptor.

"I hope so, what if this date goes wrong and we realise we don't work out" said Spyro nervously.

"Spyro don't worry you and Stealth Elf will be great, I've seen how you look at each other, you care about each other a lot, you know Stealth Elf would watch the skies every morning hoping to see you return" said Eruptor.

"really she did, that's a relief, so what about you Eruptor, I saw you earlier getting all chatty with Vesta" said Spyro.

"ah she's a great gal, very pretty, but I'm not really looking for something right now, my duties come first I guess" said Eruptor.

"really" said Spyro.

"yep, now come on you better head downstairs Stealth Elf is waiting for you" said Eruptor.

"here goes nothing" said Spyro.

The two left Spyro's room not before Spyro grabbed a little bag which held his money and descended the staircase as they reached the bottom Spyro saw Stealth Elf his jaw dropped. She was wearing her trademark boots but swapped out the rest of her outfit for a gorgeous knee length brown dress, her hair was tied up in a bun, she also had a beautiful silver necklace in the shape of a crescent moon around her neck.

"wow Stealth Elf you look just wow" said Spyro he was struggling for words.

"glad your impressed, love the little bow tie" said Stealth Elf.

"yeah well bow ties are cool so I figured I'd wear one" said Spyro he was still consumed in Spyro's beauty.

"well come on let's get going, if you chin drops any further it will hit the floor" said Stealth Elf.

The two made there way out of the house and towards the restaurant they were going to for a meal.

**Back at the Academy**

"I'VE GOT IT, I'VE GOT IT" shouted Hugo.

The others stopped when they heard him shouting. Hugo came running around some bookshelves to face the others. He proudly held an old dusty book in his hands.

"finally, the book has been found, quick Cynder fetch Eon" said Hugo.

"will do Hugo" said Cynder.

She flapped her wings and flew out of the room.

"so, we can finally bring Eon back to human form?" asked Sprocket.

"I hope so Eon seemed pretty confident that this book would help him, and Eon's never been wrong when it comes to magic" said Hugo.

"and after this we help bring Spyro's family back to our realm" said Sprocket.

"that's the plan, soon Spyro will have his family back here and we can all live happily ever after I guess" said Hugo.

Just then Eon came through one of the walls in a hurry.

"Cynder told me you found the book" said Eon.

"yep here it is Master Eon" said Hugo holding up the book.

"Dangerous and Illegal spells Volume 2"

"that's the one, oh to be out of this ghostly form and back in my human body" said Eon.

"so, what do we do now?" asked Hugo.

"we need to charter a ship to take us to the Core of Light, I need to gain more power from it before I can cast this spell" said Eon.

"I can give Flynn a call in the morning" said Hugo.

"that would be good Hugo thank you" said Eon.

"it's getting late we should think about getting some rest" said Sprocket.

"Speak for yourself, I can't sleep in this form" said Eon.

"oh, bet that must be boring" said Hugo.

"very boring" said Eon.

They left the library Hugo locking the door behind them.

**Back with Spyro and Stealth Elf**

They had just arrived at the restaurant.

"A Taste of Skylands"

"well the name sounds enticing" said Stealth Elf.

The two entered the small restaurant, the walls were white with several crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The walls were also decorated with pictures of Mabu in chef outfits, there were even Skylanders in the pictures. They approached a Mabu in a suit holding a large book probably for records of reservations.

"yes, hello um we have a reservation" said Spyro.

"name please" said the Mabu opening the book.

"Spyro the Dragon" said Spyro.

"let's see Spyro, ah here we are table for two come this way" said the Mabu beckoning them to follow him.

He led the pair to a corner table.

"here we are, and the menus are already here for you to look at a waiter will be around in a few minutes to take your order enjoy yourselves" said the Mabu.

"so, this place is nice" said Spyro sitting down.

"yes, it is, it's nice to be able to do things like this, and to not worry about danger" said Stealth Elf.

"yeah we've all been caught up recently worrying about the Chroniclers warning, it's nice to unwind" said Spyro.

The two of them opened their menu's and began to look at the options available.

"so, what looks good" said Stealth Elf.

"other than you, the steak looks nice" said Spyro.

Stealth Elf blushed at Spyro's comment.

"I'm glad your impressed with my fashion choice, I tell ya it was mostly Vesta's idea, without her I would have had no idea what to do" said Stealth Elf.

"romance and nice clothes aren't really your thing is it" said Spyro.

"nope, I feel weird going out without my blades" said Stealth Elf.

"well you won't need them, we're gonna have fun tonight" said Spyro.

They fell silent as they looked at their menus. After looking for about a minute a waiter came over.

"hello, I'll be your waiter is it okay to take your order" said the waiter.

"yes, I'll have the steak, Medium Rare please" said Spyro.

"and I'll have the smoked fish" said Stealth Elf.

"excellent choices" said the waiter writing down their order and departing.

"so, what did you guys do while I was gone" said Spyro.

"you mean other than deal with Mephesto, not much I got to do a fair bit of teaching and to tell you the truth I really liked it, it was fun" said Stealth Elf.

"play any games of Sheepball" said Spyro.

"a few we obviously won though it wasn't the same without you on our team" said Stealth Elf.

"I bet; you know Eruptor told me something interesting" said Spyro.

"oh, what's that" said Stealth Elf.

"he told me how you would watch the skies every morning hoping to see me return" said Spyro.

"oh, he did, that's embarrassing" said Stealth Elf.

"it's not, you know I missed you every day I was gone too, I was worried about leaving for so long after how things had changed between us" said Spyro.

"well it's worked out for us so far" said Stealth Elf.

The waiter returned with two glasses of lemonade.

"a toast to us, I guess" said Spyro picking up his glass.

"to us and may this thing between us continue to grow" said Stealth Elf.

They clinked their glasses and took a sip of their lemonade. Not long after that their meal arrived. The rest of their time in the restaurant was filled with laughter and banter between the two as they told jokes and talked about just about anything.

Eventually after over an hour in the restaurant Spyro paid and the two left. The night had completely fallen, the chill of the night began to settle in the air, Stealth Elf rubbed her arms to keep warm.

"you cold" said Spyro.

"what gave it way" chuckled Stealth Elf.

"too bad I don't have a coat or jacket to give you" said Spyro.

The two slowly started to make their way home.

"you know Elfy, when I was away, I had to really face my inner self and overcome the darkness inside me" said Spyro.

"Really" said Stealth Elf.

"yeah I got put into a deep sleep to do it, I was asleep for almost a month, but when I was asleep, I saw you, you helped me overcome my problems" said Spyro.

"I'm glad to have helped you, in reality and in a dream" said Stealth Elf.

The two saw their house coming into view all the lights were off everyone else must have gone to bed.

"so, this is the end of our date huh" said Stealth Elf.

"yeah we should probably get some sleep, you have to teach tomorrow and I have to help Eon restore himself to human form" said Spyro.

They stopped outside the house Spyro pushed the front door open a little.

"well I'm glad we did this tonight; we should definitely do this again" said Stealth Elf.

"I would like nothing more than to spend more time with you" said Spyro.

"stop your making me blush" laughed Stealth Elf lightly pushing Spyro.

"seriously though I'm glad we did this; I really like you and I don't want this to go wrong" said Spyro.

"me neither I like you too, goodnight Spyro see you in the morning" said Stealth Elf.

"I'm gonna stay out for a little bit look at the stars" said Spyro.

"okay don't stay up too late" said Stealth Elf.

She pulled Spyro in and kissed him on the lips. It wasn't a deep, passionate kiss but it was still tender.

They separated and Stealth Elf went inside to go to bed.

Spyro sat outside looking at the stars.

"this is great, my family will be back soon, and I've got the girl of my dreams, my life's never been better" said Spyro.

He turned to enter the house when a rustling from behind him got his attention.

Spyro spun round to get the surprise of his life.

"miss me" said Dark Spyro a creepy smile stretched across his face.

A quick blur of movement and then everything went black for Spyro.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Skylanders Academy Dawn of Darkness **

**Chapter 3**

The night had passed for the other Skylanders peacefully. They were blissfully unaware that Dark Spyro had returned and taken Spyro in the night. Stealth Elf stretched her body and stood up from her bed. The smell of pancakes filled her nostrils.

"smells like Eruptor's got breakfast ready" said Stealth Elf.

She bounded downstairs to get some delicious breakfast. As she entered the kitchen, she saw Vesta sitting at the table with a mouthful of pancakes.

"what are you doing here I thought you'd be at your place?" asked Stealth Elf.

"Eruptor invited me to stay last night" said Vesta.

"did he now, that's interesting" said Stealth Elf.

"come on Elfy sit down and get a nice big bite of pancakes" said Eruptor placing down a nice plate of the delicious food on the table.

Stealth Elf sat down and picked up the food before taking a nice bite full of syrup.

"hey where's Spyro?" asked Eruptor holding a plate of pancakes for the young dragon.

"has he not come down yet?" said Stealth Elf.

"I haven't seen him" said Vesta.

"he must still be asleep" said Stealth Elf.

"can you go wake him up Elfy" said Eruptor.

"can do" said Stealth Elf.

She stood up from the table and teleported upstairs outside of Spyro's bedroom door. She knocked on the wooden door. No response. She knocked again.

"Spyro you in there" said Stealth Elf.

Still no response. Stealth Elf turned the door handle quietly and pushed the door open. The room was still dark the curtains were drawn. She entered the room and looked towards Spyro's bed. He wasn't there.

"Spyro" called out Stealth Elf.

Yet again no response. Stealth Elf looked around the room, she checked the bathroom and even the wardrobe and still no sign of Spyro. She teleported back downstairs.

"he's not in his room, did he go out early" said Stealth Elf.

"maybe he did, but strange he didn't come back for dinner" said Eruptor.

"maybe you should speak to Master Eon and Kaossandra" said Vesta finishing off her pancakes.

"I'll have to speak to them after breakfast" said Stealth Elf.

"for now, Stealth Elf finish off your pancakes" said Eruptor.

Stealth Elf nodded and returned to eating her breakfast.

**In Kaossandra's Office**

Kaossandra was up and reading the book Hugo found in the library. She had a cup of coffee in her right hand. Eon on her right.

"so, this book will help you get back to your original body" said Kaossandra.

"yep, I've chartered Flynn to give me and the Skylanders a lift to the Core of Light" said Eon.

"then what do we do?" asked Kaossandra.

"we prepare ourselves for whatever this threat is" said Eon.

"when's Flynn getting here?" asked Kaossandra taking a sip of coffee.

"he should be here in about an hour" said Eon.

Just then Stealth Elf teleported into their office.

"hey guys, have either of you seen Spyro, he's not at our home" said Stealth Elf.

Both of them shook their heads no.

"sorry Stealth Elf we haven't seen him, did he seem upset or anything" said Eon.

"no, we got back from our date last night and he was really happy, he wanted to stay up to think, so I went to bed, that's the last time I saw him" said Stealth Elf.

"very strange indeed, this calls for a change of plans" said Eon.

"what's the new plan?" asked Kaossandra.

"the Skylanders will remain here and search for Spyro, I'll take the three new recruits with me, give them a chance to see the Core of Light" said Eon.

"do you want me to come with you?" asked Kaossandra.

"no, you stay here Master Kaossandra, you're needed here to run the Academy specially with Kaos back now, don't want to leave him alone, I'm worried about how the other's will treat him" said Eon.

"are you sure, they are new" said Kaossandra.

"they'll be alright we shouldn't run into any trouble" said Eon.

"Stealth Elf if you could tell the new recruits the plan that would be a big help" said Kaossandra.

"will do Master" said Stealth Elf teleporting away.

"so Spyro's disappeared again, that's not good" said Kaossandra.

"he'll pop up somewhere, he's probably just gone to think or something" said Eon.

**One Hour Later**

Flynn parked up his ship outside the Academy. Eon and the three new recruits stood by his side, Raider had hold of the book which he kept in a satchel he wore. His blade sheaved ready for any danger they may cross. Vesta and Ouro by his side.

"so, you guys you looking forward to seeing the Core of Light?" asked Raider.

"I am, it's a legend across the Skylands" said Ouro.

"I don't even think it existed" said Vesta.

"what why?" asked Raider.

"it just seemed weird, a big beautiful artefact that emits light all across the Skylands" said Vesta.

"each to their own I guess" said Raider.  
"so, you three ready to see the Core of Light?" asked Eon.

"heck yeah we are" said Raider.

"then let's go I can show off my ace pilot skills" said Flynn smugly.

The other Skylanders weren't there to see them all leave; they were too busy looking for Spyro.

"so, where should we look?" asked Eruptor.

"let's search around the islands, Spyro likes to use them when he needs to be alone" said Stealth Elf.

"we better get to work then" said Eruptor.

"do you need any help" said a voice from behind them.

They turned to see Kaos approaching them.

"you, help us, I don't know" said Eruptor.

"I want to help you guys, you may not trust me, but I need to start proving myself" said Kaos.

"let him come Eruptor, we could use the extra help plus he's not as strong as he used to be" said Jet-Vac.

"okay" relented Eruptor.

The Skylanders got to work looking for Spyro, Jet-Vac took the skies, Stealth Elf teleported to cover larger distances and the others looked on foot.

**On Flynn's Ship**

The recruits sat around a box playing a card game, they had to match sets of cards that were placed upside down and shuffled. Vesta was doing better than the other's easily matching the cards time and time again. Flynn steered the ship while Eon sat in thought.

"dang Vesta, how'd you get so good at this game?" asked Raider.

"played it all the time in the circus while we travelled around from place to place, you get pretty good at it after a while, you wanna play again" said Vesta.

"yeah go on then" said Raider.

Vesta scooped up the cards and began to shuffle them.

Flynn cheerily steered the ship without a care in the world. Unaware of the danger ahead, a second ship was approaching them, a pirate ship they had been tailing for a while now. The Werewolf Captain unsheathed his sword.

"c'mon lads let's take that ship, full steam ahead" said the Captain.

The crew cheered as they steered the ship towards Flynn's.

"hey guys what's that sound" said Ouro.

The others stopped and listened for any noise, then they heard it.

"sounds like cheering" said Raider.

"hey Flynn, what's that noise?" asked Vesta.

"I heard it too little Skylanders don't worry I'll just get out my little telescope and see what that is" said Flynn

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a telescope Flynn looked through it and looked around for the source of the noise. He saw the pirate ship in the distance.

"oh boy, we got pirates" said Flynn.

"pirates" shouted Eon.

"yep a whole ship full of them, probably think we got some good valuables on board" said Flynn.

"well we need to get away from them, can we escape them" said Eon.

"no can do I'm afraid by the time we stop and turn around they'll be on us, that ship is also faster than mine" said Flynn.

"so, we have to fight" said Raider.

"okay Raider give Flynn the book, he can take it and hide somewhere while we deal with the pirates" said Eon.

"good idea Master" said Raider.

Raider fished the book out of his satchel and place it in Flynn's hands.

"now go find a place to hide" said Eon.

"no need to tell me twice" said Flynn taking off towards the engine room.

The pirate ship was closing in they were barely forty feet away.

"to arm's young recruits, this will be a great challenge for your skills, I can shoot some magic to help" said Eon.

Raider unsheathed his sword, Ouro revealed her retractable arm blades she had hidden in her arms. Vesta readied her hands to shoot flames. The pirates were closing in they were nearing in, only twenty feet away.

"fire the hooks" shouted the Captain.

The pirate crew fired off several large hooks that caught onto the side of Flynn's ship stopping them from trying to escape. The pirates climbed onto the hooks and shimmied across to Flynn's ship. They hopped onto his ship and whipped out their blades for battle.

Raider charged one of the crew and clashed blades, he pushed the pirate back towards the edge of the ship.

"get of our ship" said Raider.

Raider backed away and threw a powerful left kick to the pirates face sending him flailing over the side of the ship and falling through the clouds. More crew climbed onto the ship and charged the recruits. Ouro took flight clashing her blades with several pirates. Vesta span around and leapt through the air with grace. She summoned up a small wall of fire making several pirates back off. As they backed away Raider took the chance and struck shoving one of the pirates off the ship.

"alright we're making quick work of them" said Raider.

Pretty soon they were taking out pirates left and right. The Captain was growing enraged.

"I'll deal with them" said the Captain.

He leapt off his ship and onto Flynn's removing his blade.

"c'mon little Elf let's dance" said the Captain.

Raider charged the captain, their swords clashing, the Captain was much bigger than Raider and easily started pushing him back.

"that move won't work on me, I'm too strong" said the Captain.

Raider leapt back before charging back in. He ducked a slash from the Captain and moved behind him, he went to slash at him, but the Captain was remarkably fast, he spun round catching Raider off balance and punching the Elf with a right hand, sending the Elf spinning to the floor.

"you're mine now little elf" said the Captain.

Behind the Captain Ouro finished off a pirate and saw Raider's predicament.

"you deal with the last few pirates I'll help Raider" said Ouro.

"will do" said Vesta.

Vesta nimbly dodged a sword slash and picked the pirate up with her right hand before throwing him off the ship.

Ouro flew up behind the Captain just as he went to stab at Raider. Eon blasted the Captain in the back with a shot of magic, Ouro flew up behind the Captain and grabbed him by the nape of his neck. She tried to lift him off the ground, but he was too heavy. But it was enough to distract the Captain. Raider stood up and landed a leaping kick to the Captains chest. The Captain stumbled backwards from the force. Ouro flew back round and dived right at the Captain knocking him even closer to the edge. Finally, Vesta came from the side and grabbed a hold of the Captain with two hands and used her strength to hurl the Werewolf off the ship.

"and stay off our ship" said Vesta.

"well that was eventful" said Raider as he got to work lifting the hooks off the ship. Flynn pushed open the door to the engine room and walked back over to the ship's wheel.

"here I'll do it" said Vesta.

She grabbed a hold of the hook and easily lifted it off the ship and threw it away.

"how far are we from the Core of Light Flynn?" asked Eon.

"a few hours away still" said Flynn.

"then we should get some rest, that was exhilarating" said Ouro.

"soon Eon, we'll get you back to your human form" said Vesta as she finished removing the last hook.

**Back at the Academy**

The Skylanders had been searching for a few hours now and found no signs of Spyro.

Stealth Elf searched around their favourite spot and there was still no Spyro. Suddenly a shout filled the air.

"Stealth Elf you need to look at this" shouted Eruptor.

Stealth Elf quickly teleported to where Eruptor's voice came from. Eruptor was about a hundred feet away from their home.

"what did you find Eruptor?" asked Stealth Elf.

"this" said Eruptor.

He held up Spyro's bow tie. It was crumpled up and covered in dirt.

"I think Spyro has been kidnapped" said Eruptor.

**Somewhere Unknown**

Spyro lay unconscious shackled to a table.

"wake up young dragon it's story time" said Dark Spyro dragging one of his claws across the table scratching it.

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Skylanders Academy Dawn of Darkness**

**Chapter 4**

Spyro's eyes slowly opened his head still stung from the blow that knocked him unconscious.

"well, well, well the little dragon is finally awake" said Dark Spyro he was concealed in shadows so Spyro couldn't see him.

"you, uh dang my head, how are you still alive?" said Spyro.

"in time Spyro, in time, I have some things to attend to first" said Dark Spyro.

Spyro looked around to get a good look at his surroundings the walls looked familiar.

"wait this is Kaossandra's castle" said Spyro.

"yes, it is, I'm surprised you people never bothered to come back to this place" said Dark Spyro.

"from what I've heard Kaossandra didn't want to come back here, too many bad memories said Spyro.

"well shame cause all the useful tools are still here, see" said Dark Spyro gesturing to the table.

Spyro looked down to see his body shackled to the table.

"oh no, the shackles again" said Spyro.

"yep, you people should have collected them again it was foolish of you to leave them here, now if you excuse me, I have things to attend to" said Dark Spyro.

"wait get back here" said Spyro.

Spyro struggled against his shackles but couldn't get free. The shackles restricted his fire so he can't burn his way to freedom. Dark Spyro was gone.

"friends wherever you guys are, please come rescue me" said Spyro.

**Back at the Academy **

The Skylanders entered Kaossandra's office.

"did you guys find anything?" asked Kaossandra.

"yeah we did" said Stealth Elf.

She placed Spyro's bow tie on the desk in their office.

"Spyro's been kidnapped" said Eruptor.

"your sure of this?" asked Kaossandra.

"why else would his bow tie be in the mud" said Eruptor.

"maybe he dropped it" said Kaossandra.

"no way, Spyro's been kidnapped" said Stealth Elf.

"but who would do this?" asked Kaossandra.

Everyone shrugged their shoulders they had no idea who could do this.

"maybe this has something to do with the great evil that the Chronicler talked about" said Eruptor.

"you may be right Eruptor, if that's true then we need to find him immediately, Spyro could be in great danger" said Kaossandra.

"what's the plan?" asked Stealth Elf.

"get all the students inside the academy, no-one goes outside alone, if this is truly the great evil then we need to be together to fight it, we'll sort out a few groups to go search for him while everyone else stays here" said Kaossandra.

"I'll go search for him or do you need me here mother?" asked Kaos.

"you go with the others Kaos, you've been wandering the Skylands for a while, can you think of anywhere Spyro may be?" asked Kaossandra.

"well I did hear that a large number of skeletons came out from the Cadaverous Crypts, maybe they have something to do with this" said Kaos.

"someone must be leading them, they don't just leave on their own accord, that's a good start, thanks son" said Kaossandra.

"alright we'll start spreading the word come on guys" said Stealth Elf.

The Skylanders made haste to tell everyone to get inside the Academy.

**Back at Kaossandra's Castle**

"so Spyro are you comfortable?" asked Dark Spyro.

"a fluffy pillow wouldn't go amiss" said Spyro.

Dark Spyro let out a chuckle.

"you still haven't lost your humour, that is good" said Dark Spyro.

"how did you get out of that explosion?" asked Spyro.

"I didn't, well not all of me" said Dark Spyro.

Dark Spyro stepped out of the darkness, Spyro finally managed to get a good look at him. Spyro's eyes went wide in shock. Both of Dark Spyro's right legs were missing, replaced with metal legs, his left wing was also missing, also replaced with a prosthetic wing, finally he had a large scar across the right side of his face and over his eye, his right eye was faded and grey. He was blind in that eye.

"as you can see, I am missing a few pieces" said Dark Spyro sitting on the table that held Spyro.

"the heck happened?" asked Spyro.

"oh that explosion, I thought I was dead I truly thought that, but it appears fate thought differently that day, the Conquertron, it protected me, mostly, if it wasn't there to shield me I would have been completely destroyed like Eon was, but I survived, I was missing half of my body but I survived, I felt weak, powerless, all my energy drained whatever I had left I used to keep my wounds from killing me, I laid there in the rubble of that robot, you had all left without checking to see if I was really gone, I dragged myself out with my two remaining legs, I was stuck there, I couldn't move I was just there, watching time pass, it felt like days even weeks, and then luck had my number, a flock of sheep came too close, I used the last scraps of my energy to drain those sheep of their darkness, it wasn't much but it gave me strength enough for one teleport" said Dark Spyro.

"and that's how you got off the island" said Spyro.

"yes, I used my one teleport to get away from there, it spat me out on the outskirts of a Mabu village, I don't know which one they were far off didn't seem to know a lot of people" said Dark Spyro.

"what did you do to them, did you hurt them?" asked Spyro.

"no, not when I first got there" said Dark Spyro.

"you sick monster" said Spyro.

"thank you, but anyway I got spat out near there village, course that doesn't go unnoticed, pretty soon I was surrounded by them, but they were nice people, they saw a wounded person and took me in and healed me, there doctor fixed my wounds and as I got better my powers returned and I healed my wounds completely then, one of there people who built their weapons created some body parts for me as you can see, they were so nice to me, pretty soon I was back on my feet, just with a few changes, and now that I was better I could get to work on my revenge" said Dark Spyro leaning closer to Spyro.

"and then you hurt them, did you kill them" said Spyro.

"no, I just drained them of all their energy to make myself stronger, they helped me out, so I spared them as a way to pay them back, I had a new plan and I needed to get started" said Dark Spyro.

"your plan won't work whatever it is" said Spyro.

"oh, but it will you silly little dragon" said Dark Spyro patting him on the head like a dog.

"don't touch me, so what is you plan not that it will work?" asked Spyro.

"I am going to drain as much energy as I can from anyone or anything I can get my hands on, then I will use this new level of power to destroy the Core of Light, if I can grow strong enough I won't need the Conquertron" said Dark Spyro.

"that's stupid, do you know how much power you would need to do something like that" said Spyro.

"I do that's why draining the Claw of Darkness was a great help, now the skeletons are bringing me anything they can get there hands on for me to drain from, that's also why I captured you Spyro, you have a great amount of power in you, that will make me even stronger" said Dark Spyro.

He stretched out his left hand towards Spyro's head.

"get away from me" said Spyro trying to move his head away.

"hush now dragon, it won't hurt too much, sadly" said Dark Spyro.

He grabbed Spyro's head in his tight grip and a black aura radiated from his hand, Spyro gasped for breath, he could feel his power being drained away with every lingering second, his body was going numb, he could barely feel his arms and legs, his mouth went dry like he was in a desert. Eventually Dark Spyro removed his hand and Spyro's head slumped forward. He jumped off the table and walked around the room.

"ah yes" said Dark Spyro.

The power surged through his body like electricity.

"ah this power, it feels great" said Dark Spyro.

He aimed his left hand at a nearby wall and launched a large ball of dark magic shattering the wall easily.

"pretty soon I will be strong enough to destroy the Core of Light, but now what to do with you" said Dark Spyro watching Spyro with a hint of malic in his eye.

"leave me alone" said Spyro weakly, all his energy was drained so he could barely talk.

"I already know what I'm going to do with you" said Dark Spyro.

He strode towards the table and looked at Spyro intensely. He then turned his gaze to the shackles. He unleashed several blasts of magic shattering the shackles and freeing Spyro.

"your free to go" said Dark Spyro.

"what do you mean?" asked Spyro weakly.

"I said your free to go, go on your not bound by your mighty bonds, go ahead run free I don't care" said Dark Spyro.

"is this a trick" said Spyro.

"not this time I'm afraid, go ahead go home to your Skylanders" said Dark Spyro.

"why?" asked Spyro.

"simple you'll just go back home and tell everyone my plan, then you'll all go running to protect the Core of Light since there's no way you'll just let me go destroy it, then you'll all come to me, exactly where I need you, all together like a lovely hot pot for me to consume, I will then just grow unbelievably more powerful, and destroy the Core then and there, go ahead prove me wrong" said Dark Spyro.

Spyro stumbled to the door, as he struggled to walk on his weak legs, there was one thing flashing through his mind, Dark Spyro was completely right, what could they do to handle this.

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Skylanders Academy Dawn of Darkness**

**Chapter 5**

Spyro stumbled through the halls of Kaossandra's castle now occupied by Dark Spyro. his energy was weak, his legs shaking, fighting not to give out, his vision was blurry and could barely see five feet in front of him.

"gotta get back to the Academy, gotta warn everyone" said Spyro weakly.

Spyro rounded a corner to see a group of skeletons dragging a pair of elves, a chain around their necks like leashes. They were dragging them past Spyro and towards the room Dark Spyro.

"let us go" screamed the elves.

One of them looked up to see Spyro.

"you Skylander help us please" begged one of the elves.

Spyro trudged towards the skeletons and tried to breathe out a bunch of flames, but he didn't have the strength, one of the skeletons easily pushed him to the floor and out of there way. The Elves continued to struggle as they were dragged away out of Spyro's sight.

"I'm sorry" said Spyro.

Spyro willed himself back to his feet and continued to make his way out of the castle.

**On Flynn's Ship**

"okay fellow passengers after a slight delay we are almost at the Core of Light, should be touching down in a few minutes" said Flynn.

"excellent then it won't be long until your back in the land of the living eh Master Eon" said Raider.

"yes, I can't wait to finally get some moisturizer on my beard, that's the first thing I'm doing when I get my human body back" said Eon.

The cadets let out a chuckle at Eon's comment. They looked out in front of them and saw the island with the Core of Light come into view. The beautiful artefact seemed to radiate a powerful light illuminating the area.

"wow that thing is really pretty" said Vesta.

"yeah it is, and it's kept the Skylands in the light for hundreds of years" said Eon.

"alright guys hold on I'm taking her in for a landing" said Flynn giving the wheel of the ship a spin.

The cadets grabbed a hold of the side of the ship as it turned in the air and lowered down towards island gracefully. The ship touched down on the luscious grass and came to a complete stop.

"Alright guys, it's been an eventful flight, but we're here" said Flynn.

The cadets hopped off the ship and onto the island. Vesta stood around looking at all the exotic flowers in wonder.

Raider turned to Eon.

"so, umm what do we need to do?" asked Raider.

"I need to go draw power from the Core of Light meanwhile, you get the book ready" said Eon.

"yes, Master Eon, what page?" asked Raider.

"page 83" said Eon as he moved towards the Core of Light.

Eon knelt down on the ground and focused his mind he felt the energy of the Core of Light starting to flow through his body.

**At the Academy**

Kaossandra and Hugo moved frantically through the halls Hugo held a clipboard ticking things off as they moved, they were names of all the students at the Academy.

"alright Tree Rex and Kaboom are here" said Hugo ticking them off.

"Jet-Vac brought in his class, so they're all accounted for" said Kaossandra.

"okay, all we're missing is Vesta, Raider and Ouro, there with Eon so they should be safe" said Hugo.

"yeah they're fine where they are, we just need to find Spyro" said Kaossandra.

The Skylanders came around a corner and approached them.

"all the students are here, and they've all been given jobs fortifying the Academy, now we can organise a search for Spyro" said Stealth Elf.

"that's our next priority" said Kaossandra.

"we shouldn't send too many people out, the more people who leave the more targets there'll be for whoever took Spyro" said Jet-Vac.

"JV has a point most of us should stay here and keep working on the Academy" said Eruptor.

"we also need to keep an eye out for Flynn's ship with Eon and the other cadets" said Hugo.

"alright, Stealth Elf, Cynder and Jet-Vac, you three all go look for Spyro, you guys can cover ground quicker than everyone else, I'll have Sprocket do you guys up some devices to communicate with each other" said Kaossandra.

"I'll go tell Cynder" said Stealth Elf as she teleported away.

"I'll go get my gear" said Jet-Vac who also made his leave.

"I hope they find him" said Kaossandra.

"I hope so too, but for now we need to help get the defences up" said Eruptor.

"agreed let's get to work" said Kaossandra.

**Back at the Core of Light**

Eon was still sat completely still on the ground; he felt his power growing as he focused. Raider stood nearby holding the book open to the page Eon requested.

Eon finished his zen and stood up.

"alright I've absorbed some Light so I should be strong enough to perform the spell" said Eon.

"here you go Master Eon" said Raider holding the book out to him so he could read it.

"thank you, Raider," said Eon.

Eon studied the spell and read the words over in his head so he could remember them all. Eon took several steps back away from the others.

"alright I'm gonna perform it, everyone stand back" said Eon.

The Cadets stepped away.

"alright human body, here I come" said Eon.

Eon aimed his hands down and began to chant the spell under his breath.

"oh, great life hear my words, feel my power and honour my call, flow through my body with returning life, bring me existence in this plight" said Eon.

He repeated the chant repeatedly. The wind began to pick up blowing leaves into the air. Raider felt his hair lift.

"we should probably get further back" said Raider.

The Cadets stepped back towards a large rock and used it for cover as the wind got more intense. the Cadets were almost being swept up into the air by the force of the increasing wind. It swirled around Eon creating a tornado. The leaves joined in creating a leaf tornado.

Eon repeated the words again, his eyes began to glow white. He felt life flow through him again. The powerful winds swept him into the air and left him hovering gracefully. His heart began to pump faintly at first, before growing stronger, his body began to warm up instead of being frozen cold. He felt himself growing whole again a leaf flew towards him and didn't faze through him it stuck to his chest, he was alive again.

The cadets came out from behind the rock and saw the tornado start to disappear. Eon gently came down to the ground. He breathed in for the first time in over a month.

"I'm alive again" said Eon.

Eon slowly took off his shoes and felt the grass beneath his feet.

"I can feel the ground again, oh this is amazing" said Eon.

"welcome back to the land of the living Master Eon" said Ouro.

"thank you, I just can't believe it" said Eon.

Eon went to take a step forward and felt his legs go weak. Eon fell the floor his breath becoming rapid. The cadets ran forward to help him.

"I'm alright, the spell just took more energy out of me then I thought" said Eon.

"what do you need?" asked Vesta.

"I just need to rest, regain my strength" said Eon.

"well we're fine with waiting if you want to get comfy here" said Raider.

"thank you" said Eon trying to catch his breath.

"alright I'll get the card's ready" said Raider.

**Back at the Academy**

The trio were ready to head out and search for Spyro. The windows were all boarded up and the doors all locked and reinforced with planks of wood.

"the Academy is ready for any attack, now we just need to get Spyro and the others back here" said Kaossandra.

"we're all ready to head out and find him" said Stealth Elf.

"okay good luck, and hopefully you won't run into anymore trouble" said Kaossandra.

**In the Falling Forest**

Spyro walked through the forest towards the Academy.

"I should be there within the hour" said Spyro to himself.

His strength had returned a fair bit, but he still felt too weak to fly. His body ached slightly. Whatever magic Dark Spyro used it was dangerous.

Just then Spyro heard rustling coming from some nearby bushes.

"who's there" said Spyro.

There was no reply.

"I know you're there" said Spyro.

The bushes cleared and out stepped the Doom Raiders.

"well, well you're a little far from your Academy" said Golden Queen.

"oh, please not now, I'm really not in the mood for a fight" said Spyro.

"you're not getting one we know Dark Spyro is back" said Pepper Jack.

"you do" said a confused Spyro.

"we do he came to us a couple of weeks ago to offer us to work for him, we refused so he hurt all of us and used some weird magic to drain all our strength took us hours to recover and threatened us" said Golden Queen.

"what did he say?" asked Spyro.

"Told us that once he's taken over he'll come for us and make sure we serve under him one way or another, we don't want that, so we're here to, well we're here to offer our assistance should you need it" said Golden Queen.

Spyro let out a laugh.

"are you serious, you wanna fight with the Skylanders" said Spyro.

"yes, what's that saying the enemy of my enemy is my friend" said Golden Queen.

"do you all agree with this" said Spyro.

They all nodded in agreement.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice, okay you can come with me back to the Academy, but don't try anything or else" said Spyro.

"understood" said Golden Queen.

From there Spyro and the Doom Raiders continued to make there way back to the Academy.

**At Kaossandra's Castle**

Dark Spyro walked through the halls of the ruined castle. His metal legs clanking as he walked. He entered a room that he was using as a bedroom and looked at himself in the mirror. Dark Spyro began to undo the notches on one of his metal legs and felt his upper leg go free from his body. He then undid the other one and felt along his stumps.

"soon I'll be strong enough to regenerate these limbs and I won't be slowed down by these pathetic contraptions" said Dark Spyro to his reflection.

Just then a skeleton wandered in it was about to say something until it noticed his stumps and quickly stopped.

"skeleton I see you looking at my stumps, they don't make me any weaker, I'm still the same just got less of me" said Dark Spyro.

"sir the latest batch of captives are ready" said the skeleton.

"good I'll be out in a minute, and then we make our leave to the Core of Light" said Dark Spyro.

"yes sir" said the skeleton as it hastily made it's exit.

"today the Skylands changes, and I will rise to reign over it all" said Dark Spyro as he reattached his metal limbs.

"time to go make history" said Dark Spyro.

**At the Academy**

The trio of Skylanders were just about to leave the Academy when they noticed something off in the distance.

"what is that?" said Jet-Vac.

"I don't know, it might be an enemy" said Cynder.

"let's go find out" said Stealth Elf.

They rushed forward towards the approaching object as they got closer, they saw multiple objects in the distance.

"there's more than one person" shouted Jet-Vac.

"that doesn't sound good" said Cynder.

They got even closer and they could just about make out who it was.

"it's the Doom Raiders, and they've got Spyro with them" said Jet-Vac.

"WHAT" shouted Stealth Elf.

She quickly teleported closer and appeared right in front of them throwing a flying kick to Golden Queen and knocking her backwards.

"Spyro are you okay" said Stealth Elf.

"I'm fine Elfy, there friendly" said Spyro.

"what" said Stealth Elf.

"I said there friendly, they're on our side" said Spyro.

"since when" said Stealth Elf.

"since about twenty minutes ago" said Pepper Jack.

Jet-Vac and Cynder eventually arrived.

"what are you guys doing here" said Jet-Vac.

"they're on our side" said Spyro.

"why?" asked Cynder.

"because we got a bigger problem to deal with and we need all the help we can get" said Spyro.

"what is it?" asked Stealth Elf.

"Dark Spyro's back" said Spyro.

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Skylanders Academy Dawn of Darkness **

**Chapter 6**

The Skylanders and Doom Raiders were all in Kaossandra's office. Kaossandra paced around the room, the Skylanders were all stretched out around the couch while the Doom Raiders stayed near the door too nervous to do anything. Kaossandra stopped pacing.

"okay so let me get this straight, Dark Spyro is back and wants to destroy the Core of Light again, how did he even survive that explosion?" asked Kaossandra.

"the Conquertron protected him, well most of him, he lost both his right limbs, his left wing and his right eye, got his missing limbs replaced with metal" said Spyro.

"so, what do we call him Mecha Dark Spyro now" said Eruptor.

"I don't think so" chuckled Spyro.

"so, we have to stop him then, we can't just let him destroy the Core of Light" said Kaossandra.

"we can't do that he wants us there, he wants to drain our power from us and make himself stronger, if we go there to try and stop him, all we'll be doing is helping him" said Spyro.

"but we can't leave the Core unprotected that's what keeps the Skylands in the light" said Kaossandra.

"well I don't see any alternatives, if we go, we'll be playing into his hands, if we stay, he destroys the Core, we can't win this" said Spyro.

"there's always a way to find victory" said Stealth Elf.

"well I don't see one here" said Spyro.

"we have to stop him from destroying the Core" said Kaossandra.

"that's a mistake, we can't play into his hands" said Spyro.

"We have to, if he succeeds and destroys the Core or Light, he'll just get stronger, stronger than we can handle" said Kaossandra.

Spyro let out a sigh.

"there's no way I can change your mind is there" said Spyro.

"nope my mind's made up" said Kaossandra.

"okay, I hope your right" said Spyro.

"how do we do this?" asked Stealth Elf.

"depends, how strong is he Spyro?" asked Kaossandra.

"stronger than he was when we last faced him" said Spyro.

"that's not good, hopefully with Eon back and even stronger from the Core and me with the Horn of Light that'll make the difference" said Kaossandra.

"so, who's going?" asked Eruptor.

"me, Stealth Elf, Spyro, Eruptor, Kaos, Cynder and Jet-Vac, the rest of you stay here and lock this place down, I'm trusting you Doom Raiders not to pull anything while we're gone" said Kaossandra.

"hey, we'll behave you can trust us, we want to see Dark Spyro defeated just as much as you guys do" said Golden Queen.

"good, now go see the other's, the rest of you who's coming with me gather your self's, I'll open a portal to the Core in a few minutes" said Kaossandra.

The group dispersed the one's who were going with Kaossandra stayed and readied themselves while the other's left. Stealth Elf checked on Spyro.

"how are you feeling?" asked Stealth Elf.

"I'm feeling much better now, Kaossandra helped me with her magic and it feels good just being off my feet" said Spyro.

"good, I was worried about you, you just upped and disappeared after our date" said Stealth Elf.

"sorry to worry you, next time I'll leave a note" joked Spyro.

"you better" said Stealth Elf.

The others readied themselves for a fight Kaos was practicing with his magic. He practiced sending bolts of lightning out of his hands, he was careful not to damage anything.

"alright everyone let's go" said Kaossandra.

She focused her energy and a small ball of magic appeared, she extended her arms and the ball transformed into a portal.

"let's do this" said Kaossandra as she stepped through the portal.

The other's soon followed suite, one by one they all stepped into the portal, on the other side they were spat out onto the ground. Eon and the cadets stared at them in bewilderment.

"what are you guys doing here?" asked Eon.

"Eon we got a big problem" said Kaossandra approaching Eon.

"what's going on is it the Academy?" asked Eon.

"no, the Academy is fine, it's Dark Spyro, he's alive and he's coming her right now to destroy the Core of Light" said Kaossandra.

"that's impossible no-one could have survived that explosion" said Eon.

"the Conquertron protected him from most of the blast but he lost some parts of him which he replaced with metal" said Spyro.

"oh crud, and now he's on his way here" said Eon.

"yeah so we need to get ready now" said Kaossandra.

"alright what do you think we should do?" asked Eon.

"we need to get into a battle formation, me you and Kaos at range with our magic, Cynder, Spyro, Ouro and Jet-Vac take to the skies and the others get close we come at him from three angles he won't be able to handle it" said Kaossandra.

"well that certainly sounds like an interesting plan" said a voice from behind them.

They turned to see Dark Spyro sitting atop a rock a portal behind him. He tapped one of his metal legs off the rock repeatedly.

"look at you all here, come to stop little old me" said Dark Spyro.

"you're not destroying the Core of Light" said Kaossandra.

They all slowly moved into the battle formation. Dark Spyro hopped down from the rock and took a couple of steps towards them. His metal legs clanging as he moved.

"well you guys could barely stop me last time, and now I'm even stronger and certainly not bound by that weak dragon anymore" said Dark Spyro.

"you're the weak one, you don't have anyone to back you up, no-one to call a friend or family" said Stealth Elf.

"I don't need anyone else, I'm perfectly fine with it being just me, and besides I'm not alone I have the darkness" said Dark Spyro.

"sounds like a real pal" said Eruptor.

"well it certainly helped me, it gave me the strength I need to destroy all of you, now if you'd be so kind step aside" said Dark Spyro.

"that's not happening" said Eon.

"I already killed you once Eon, do you want me to do it again, this time on purpose" said Dark Spyro.

"we're not stepping aside" said Eon.

"fine you can all just sit there and be a beautiful little smoothie for me to drink, I'll take your power and defeat all of you, then destroy the Core, it doesn't matter to me, my victory is inevitable" said Dark Spyro.

"we'll find a way to defeat you, you won't win" said Kaossandra.

"well then let's see if your right, only destiny will tell" said Dark Spyro cracking his neck and stretching his normal limbs.

"let's wrap this up, I have villages to destroy and places to decimate, the first is that pitiful Academy" said Dark Spyro.

The Skylanders got into their battle stances.

"bring it" said Dark Spyro his eyes glowing their signature Dark Red.

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Skylanders Academy Dawn of Darkness**

**Chapter 7**

The Skylanders stood prepared for battle, they kept their distance, and no-one wished to attack first, they had no idea what moves Dark Spyro would use. Dark Spyro studied the multiple threats he had to face.

"no-one's brave enough to make the first move; fine I'll do it" said Dark Spyro.

He took a few steps to the side and clenched his left hand. Quick as a flash Dark Spyro fired out a blast of dark magic causing the Skylanders to scatter. Cynder took to the skies and fired a blast of lightning. Dark Spyro blocked it with his metal wing causing the lightning to reflect at Cynder. Spyro jumped in the way using his impenetrable scales to absorb the blow and protect Cynder. Ouro came around his right side and breathed out fire at him. Dark Spyro took flight with his wings and took to the skies. Eon, Kaossandra, Kaos and Vesta send out a constant barrage of attacks, making Dark Spyro move erratically in different directions to dodge the attacks. As Dark Spyro dodged one attack, Stealth Elf teleported in front of him and landed a spinning kick sending him flying backwards as he tried to regain his composure. Before Dark Spyro could move, Spyro tackled him into the ground.

Spyro threw a punch at the downed Dark Spyro. Dark Spyro caught his fist with his metal hand and pushed his hand back pushing Spyro off him. The Skylanders quickly surrounded him.

"you're surrounded and outnumbered, surrender now" said Eon.

"why would I surrender, I haven't even warmed up yet" said Dark Spyro.

"what are you talking about?" asked Eon.

"here let me show ya" said Dark Spyro.

He stepped back and a portal appeared, Dark Spyro stepped inside and was gone.

"where'd he go" said Eruptor.

The ground beneath them began to shake, the little rocks in the dirt moved from the shakes. A split in the ground appeared and soon the ground burst open, a giant long black snake with wings erupted out of the hole. Dark Spyro was riding on the beasts head.

"what do you think of my pet?" asked Dark Spyro.

"I prefer the kind of pets that are small and cuddly" said Spyro.

"too bad, sick' em girl" said Dark Spyro.

The beast led out a blood curdling scream and dove for the Skylanders, Dark Spyro hopped off the beast and took flight aiming for Stealth Elf.

"look out" said Eruptor.

He pushed Stealth Elf out of the way, Dark Spyro grabbed a hold of Eruptor's face and pushed him into the ground. He lifted Eruptor's face off the ground and smashed it into the ground a couple more times. The black aura appeared again and Eruptor felt his energy grow weak. The others were too busy fending off the giant snake. Kaossandra attempted to use the Horn of Light but the snake kept using its strength to keep her at bay. Stealth Elf tried to attack Dark Spyro but he anticipated her attack, she teleported in front of him to attack but he swung out with his metal arm and struck the Elf in the side of the head, she whiplashed and saw stars, she staggered from the blow and could barely see straight. Dark Spyro finished off Eruptor and felt the new energy coursing through his body.

"you're next" said Dark Spyro.

Stealth Elf tried to fight back and threw a wild kick, but Dark Spyro easily moved his wing in the way and blocked the attack. Stealth Elf teleported away but Dark Spyro just did the same thing opening portal behind him and stepping back into it.

Raider jumped on the snakes back and pulled out his blade.

"EON ATTACK THE FACE" shouted Raider.

Eon heard what he said and fired off a blast of powerful magic, the blast hit the snake on the nose and caused it lift its head into the air and making it's body, Raider plunged his sword into the snake and slid down the beasts body, his sword slicing through its body which was made of dark magic. He slid down all the way to the bottom completely cutting the snake open. The beast was wounded heavily allowing Kaossandra to jump in and stab it with the Horn of Light, the light energy quickly overwhelmed the weakened beast and caused it to implode. Sending shockwaves in all directions.

Dark Spyro reappeared as he realised his pet was defeated.

"hmm, nice I didn't think you'd be able to beat my snake, oh well I'll just make another one" said Dark Spyro.

Dark Spyro plunged his left hand into the ground and unleashed a small black stain, the stain began to grow resembling something like quicksand, the stain grew bigger and bigger causing the Skylanders to step back. After a few seconds something inside the stain began to move, something was climbing out, whatever it was it had a lot of legs, the unknown object revealed itself, it was a giant 20-foot spider. The spider let out a screech and charged at the Skylanders. Dark Spyro took the opportunity and struck teleporting towards the Skylanders and grabbing Jet-Vac, he teleported away from the fight taking JV with him. As he reappeared away from the skirmish Jet-Vac tried to fight back, Dark Spyro was quicker clasping his left hand over Jet-Vac's face and began to suck his energy away, Jet-Vac grew weak and soon was plopped down on the ground at Dark Spyro's feet.

"hmm that's good, not much energy though, but it's one less Skylander to oppose me" said Dark Spyro.

Dark Spyro returned to the fight to see Raider, Ouro and Stealth Elf slashing at the spider's legs, Ouro using a pair of retractable blades she kept on her arms. Dark Spyro was going to eye up his next victim when a blast of lightning hit him from behind, his scales protected him, but he still felt it.

"ahh, what was that" said Dark Spyro his eyes filled with rage.

Dark Spyro turned to see Kaos facing him.

"don't forget about me" said Kaos.

"I haven't forgotten about you; oh, I will take pleasure in ending you" said Dark Spyro.

Dark Spyro leapt at Kaos, who dodged the attack by rolling to his right. Kaos stood up and fired off several bolts of Lightning, Dark Spyro reflected them with his wing. Behind Dark Spyro Vesta came sprinting towards him. She readied her right hand to throw a powerful punch. Spyro just saw her coming in the reflection of his wing, he spun round and threw a right hand with his metal arm. The two punches clashed releasing a small shockwave, Dark Spyro's metal arm folded in and shattered under the force of the punch. Dark Spyro looked at his destroyed arm.

"gonna destroy that pretty face of yours for that" said Dark Spyro.

Kaos struck and hit Dark Spyro in the back again, Dark Spyro went to retaliate but ate another punch from Vesta and was spinning to the ground. He disappeared into another portal and appeared several feet away and had both in his field of vision.

"alright now you've made me mad" said Dark Spyro.

Dark Spyro raised his left hand and sent out a barrage of dark magic attacks. The two dashed to dodge the attacks but Kaos was too slow and was quickly knocked back from the attacks, Vesta used her incredible acrobatic skills to effortlessly dodge the attacks. But Dark Spyro had a plan. Unbeknownst to Vesta, Dark Spyro created a small dark portal on the ground near Vesta. He kept up the barrage of attacks and led Vesta right into his trap, her right foot landed on the portal and it was like she stepped on glue, her foot was stuck she couldn't move.

"hey, what the heck" said Vesta.

Dark Spyro teleported towards her and grabbed her before she could try anything and grabbed her. Her energy was quickly absorbed and she too crumbled to the floor. Kaos tried to stand up and attack as he saw Dark Spyro looming over Vesta. Kaos took his eyes of Dark Spyro for just a few seconds to stand up but as he did, he saw Dark Spyro standing over him. Dark Spyro clasped his hand over Kaos's head and drained his energy as well. But he didn't let Kaos fall to the floor just yet.

"I'm gonna leave you something" said Dark Spyro, he kicked out with his metal leg and broke Kaos's left leg.

"AHH" screamed Kaos in pain.

Kaos fell to the floor clutching his broken leg.

"NOOO" screamed Kaossandra.

She left the battle with the spider and raced over to her son.

"oh, I've never such power" said Dark Spyro.

"try it out on me and see what happens" said Kaossandra.

"I've had enough playing around" said Dark Spyro.

Dark Spyro let out a roar as his body exploded with energy, the energy burst out of his body like an explosion, shaking the very ground and causing the ground to splinter from the force. Kaossandra was flung back from the force and the force kept going like a tsunami, the other tried to escape but it was too late they were all swept up by the force of the attack and knocked to the ground, the spider was destroyed by the wave of energy and let out a screech as it left. As the smoke cleared from the attack, Dark Spyro stepped towards Kaossandra his metal leg and wing heavily damaged from the blast, he walked on wobbly legs. That attack took it out of him.

"I just need more energy" said Dark Spyro.

He grabbed the weakened Kaossandra and began to drain her energy from her. He felt his strength quickly return to him. The other Skylanders were too weak to fight back from the explosion.

"makes it easier for me to feed" said Dark Spyro.

He slowly made his way around feeding off, Stealth Elf, Raider, Ouro Cynder and Eon. As he finished draining off Eon Spyro pulled himself to his feet.

"seems fitting you'd be the last one to oppose me" said Dark Spyro.

"I won't let you destroy the Core of Light" said Spyro weakly.

"oh, you're not letting me, that's funny since I'm pretty much at full strength and you can barely stand" said Dark Spyro.

"I'll find a way" said Spyro.

"Well that will be interesting to see, but I think I have something that will surprise you all" said Dark Spyro.

Dark Spyro undid the locks on his front metal leg.

"you better watch this, it's neat" said Dark Spyro.

He held his left hand to his missing limb and a dark aura appeared, he let out a few gasps of pain and suddenly a dark blob appeared on his stump it began to transform into an arm, the arm latched on this stump and attacked itself sealing it to his stump. He moved the new arm around a few times.

"there we go, good as new" said Dark Spyro.

"oh dang" said Spyro.

"yes indeed" said Dark Spyro.

He repeated the process on his other missing limbs, soon Dark Spyro was back in one piece. He was complete.

"hmm, that feels so good, oh how I missed these limbs" said Dark Spyro.

"alright so you got some new limbs that doesn't change anything" said Spyro.

"oh, it does see I can now use the full limit of my power, I was limited before with only one limb to channel the energy, now I have two" said Dark Spyro.

Dark Spyro quickly summoned a giant fist made of dark magic and struck the weakened Spyro sending him flying into the other Skylanders.

Dark Spyro stretched his new limbs out.

"now you all sit there and watch your Skylands crumble into darkness" said Dark Spyro.

He stepped towards the Core of Light. He raised his hands into the air and a small dark orb appeared, it began to grow and grow and grow until it was the size of a meteor. He felt his body grow weak from summoning this ball of darkness.

The Skylanders desperately fought to get to there feet.

"don't do this" begged Spyro.

"and.. then.. there.. was.. darkness" said Dark Spyro.

He used the last of his strength and threw the meteor sized ball of dark magic straight at the Core of Light.

"NOO" screamed the Skylanders.

The ball struck the Core the force of light and dark clashed for a few short seconds, but the dark magic was just too strong, the Core of Light cracked under the pressure and soon exploded into pieces. Almost instantly the aura of light surrounded it disappeared and it seemed the Skylands themselves had grown darker.

"I did it, I won" said Dark Spyro happily a sinister smile stretched across his face.

**End of Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Skylanders Academy Dawn of Darkness**

**Chapter 8**

The Skylanders struggled to their feet. Dark Spyro stared at the now destroyed Core of Light.

"you have failed" said Dark Spyro.

"he's right, with the Core gone there's nothing to stop the darkness creeping in" said Eon.

"what do we do?" whispered Stealth Elf.

"We have to retreat from this place, we can't fight him we're all too weak" whispered Eon.

The skies above them began to grow darker.

"say goodbye to your light, from this day forth there will be no more morning's, no more sun, the darkness will blot them all out forever" said Dark Spyro turning to face them.

Dark Spyro raised his left hand and used some of his remaining power to create a portal, from within the portal came a dozen heavily armoured skeletons all carrying spears, the last four skeletons were each dragging an Elf with them.

"skeletons get them" said Dark Spyro.

Four skeletons stayed back to protect Dark Spyro and gave him the Elf to feed off of for energy and regain some of his strength, while the other eight charged forward.

"we need a quick escape" said Eon.

Raider pulled out a smoke bomb from his satchel and dropped it filling the area in smoke.

"everyone go" said Eon.

The group made their leave as quickly as they could, there weakened bodies prevented them from running but they managed to move at a steady pace, Vesta used her strength to carry the injured Kaos. As they fled the area Flynn heard the commotion and kicked his ship into life. The engine roared and the ship shot forward towards the noise. He passed over the battlefield and saw the Skylanders making their escape.

"hey Skylanders, need a hand?" asked Flynn.

"Flynn, I never thought I'd be so happy to see you" said Spyro.

"well you can keep those smiles on your face I'm bringing her in for a landing" said Flynn.

He spun the wheel around making the ship turn and lower towards the island. As soon as the ship got close enough the Skylanders jumped up and grabbed a hold of the ship and pulling themselves up. When they were all onboard Flynn turned the ship away and put the ship at top speed to get away.

"going somewhere" said a voice behind Flynn.

Flynn turned to Dark Spyro sitting on the edge of the ship.

"I may not be at full strength, but I have more than enough to bring down this ship" said Dark Spyro.

He prepared to summon a blast of magic when someone tackled him pushing him off the ship and to the ground below. Dark Spyro grabbed a hold of the person dragging them with him. He looked towards the culprit and saw Raider.

"you, who are you anyway?" asked Dark Spyro.

"new cadet" said Raider as they fell.

The two slammed into the ground beneath the ship. Dark Spyro taking the brunt of the force knocking the wind out of him.

"ahh" said Dark Spyro.

He kicked Raider off him and got back to his feet. Raider stood up his legs swayed but he stood tall, he unsheathed his sword and readied himself.

"you want them, your gonna have to go through me" said Raider.

"Raider no, Flynn turn the ship around" shouted Spyro.

"no go on, get out of here I'll try and hold him off" said Raider.

"we can't leave him all alone" said Spyro.

Without even thinking Ouro dived off the ship and towards the ground.

"I'll help him hold him off you guys get back to the Academy" said Ouro.

The others didn't want to leave them, but they were too weak and if they didn't get away the Academy would be unprepared would be a target for Dark Spyro. Flynn's ship disappeared into the clouds as Ouro landed on the ground.

"I'm here to help" said Ouro.

"glad to have ya Ouro" said Raider.

The two stared down Dark Spyro, he just stood there with an evil smile on his face.

"you two against me, pitiful" said Dark Spyro.

He charged forward towards them, Raider slashed at him with his sword, Dark Spyro easily blocked it with his right wing and went to hit Raider with a blast of magic only for Ouro to come from his left side and slash at him with her blades. Dark Spyro blocked her attack with his left wing. He smiled his wings began to glow and quickly swooped down unleashing two waves of dark energy sending them both flying backwards. Raider hit the ground, he pulled out a second smoke bomb and dropped it onto the floor. Raider was engulfed in smoke and used it to try and sneak up on Dark Spyro. He slashed at where he thought Dark Spyro was but met just air.

"peekaboo" said Dark Spyro.

He sent a second blast of energy hitting Raider in the back and sending him off his feet. Raider tried to stand back up but was too weak. Ouro, charged from the side and slashed at Dark Spyro again, he easily caught her hands and looked into her eyes.

"that is interesting" said Dark Spyro.

"I'm just using my control of the darkness to look inside you, your memories, your thoughts, hmm, interesting" said Dark Spyro.

The darkness around them grew and it seemed everything around Ouro and Raider was going black. Dark Spyro vanished into the darkness.

"join me" said Dark Spyro, his voice seemed like it was inside their heads.

"no" said both Ouro and Raider.

"maybe I can convince you" said Dark Spyro.

"Ouro, how did it feel?" asked Dark Spyro.

"how did what feel?" asked Ouro.

"how did it feel when your daddy gave you that scar on your face, how did it feel when he came home one day and took his anger out on you, your mother gone at such a young age, left alone with a monster, how did it feel when the one who should protect you, hurt you, you feel sad, angry, insecure" said Dark Spyro.

"get out of my head" said Ouro.

"how would you like for all that pain, that misery to fade away, Ouro would you like to see your mother again, I can bring her back all I ask is that you follow me, and work by my side as my soldier" said Dark Spyro.

"don't listen to him Ouro" said Raider.

"oh Raider, poor Raider, no mother, your father a pirate who hurt and robbed people, how do you feel about your family name, a name that strikes fear into humble villagers and traders, a name that you have fought so desperately to redeem, but you can't, join me and we will do extraordinary things, we will bring Justice over the Skylands and everyone will fall into order, join me and I will rid both of you of the pain you hold in your heart" said Dark Spyro.

"no, we can't, we won't" said Raider.

"you may disagree but what does Ouro say" said Dark Spyro.

"Ouro come on you surely don't wanna team up with this nut" said Raider.

"I, I" said Ouro.

She could finish her sentence, Dark Spyro appeared in front of them and blasted them dark magic overwhelming their bodies.

"you will be my soldiers" said Dark Spyro.

**Away from the island**

Flynn's ship touched down at the Academy. Sprocket came out the front door as they arrived.

"hey guys what happened?" asked Sprocket.

"problems, big problems" said Eon.

"what is it?" asked Sprocket.

"The Core of Light is gone; we have to evacuate the Academy" said Eon.

"why?" asked Sprocket.

"because we can't stop him, and he'll be coming straight here when he gets strong enough and at that point there wont be anything we can do to stop him, the Core is gone now darkness is covering the Skylands, and now he'll continue to get stronger with a continued energy supply" said Eon.

"alright, everyone go round up all the cadets and gather all the supplies, we need to load up Flynn's ship and get out of here, take as many as we can, the rest will leave on foot" said Kaossandra.

"okay let's get to work" said Spyro.

**2 hours later**

Dark Spyro arrived at the Academy.

"HELLO, IS ANYONE THERE" shouted Dark Spyro.

He got no response.

Dark Spyro sent out a blast of magic shattering one of the Academy walls. Still no reply.

"hmm they seem to have packed up and left, good for them, they realised I was coming, just needed a pit stop back at home and I was right as rain" said Dark Spyro.

He turned to face his two soldiers he brought with him.

"What do you say I tear down this old wreck" said Dark Spyro.

"yes master, destroy it all" said Dark Ouro and Dark Raider.

Ouro's silver body was now completely black and her eyes hollow and white. Raider too was completely black. His green skin gone.

Dark Spyro stretch out his arms.

"there shall no be symbol of hope for the Skylands after today" said Dark Spyro.

He summoned forth another Meteor sized magic ball the same he used to destroy the Core of Light. He felt himself grow weak again, his legs wobbled.

"ahh" screamed Dark Spyro as he hurled the ball of destruction at the Academy.

The ball landed blasting the Academy to pieces, Kaossandra's office engulfed in the explosion, the relic room, the dining hall, the library all of it blown to pieces by the force of the explosion. The outer walls of the Academy broke apart and crumbled to the ground. The sound of the explosion could be heard for miles around. The nearby villages fell silent as they heard hope being crushed.

The Skylanders were just a few miles away on Flynn's ship. They too heard the explosion.

"he did it, the Academy is gone, what do we do?" asked Eruptor.

Spyro turned to face the Skylanders who were all seemed lost and were slightly panicking.

"we go into hiding for now, we're not strong enough to beat him all together, but soon we'll gather enough forces to fight back and defeat him once for all, even without the Academy we are still Skylanders, till the very end we fight, we may have lost this day but there will be other days, other chances to win, sometimes to win a war you must lose a battle and that's what happened today, but we can do this WE ARE SKYLANDERS" said Spyro.

Flynn's ship continued onwards their destination unknown, but they knew one thing. Hope was not crushed that day, not even close.

**The End Of Book 4**

**The darkness has covered the Skylands, the Skylanders are in hiding amassing an army to reclaim the Skylands, war has begun, this is the end. **

**Coming Soon: Skylanders Academy Dawn of Light**


End file.
